


the only exception

by charleybradburies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Castiel and Dean in Love, Community: 1_million_words, Dean in Hell, Dean in Purgatory, Haiku, Hell, Love Poems, M/M, Meta Poetry, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Past Character Death, Poetic, Poetry, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>only a letter to bind us together</i>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	the only exception

  
[blind date]  
I do not know your  
face, but I know your soul and  
that, I think, is better.

[pen pals]  
only a letter  
to bind us together, they  
say, but words are strong.

[finals]  
this is the last time,  
we say, but we never mean  
it. there is no end 

to us. time ends for  
many things but we are not  
things. we are lovers.

[marching band]  
the world goes by in  
cacophonous glory but  
we are content here.


End file.
